The Girl From Durmstrang
by Jutsu
Summary: Rating might be high, just wanted to be careful. A transfer student has come to Hogwarts along with the Triwizard entries. How will she affect Draco? DracoOC Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

The Girl from Durmstrang

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related in any matter. The only thing I own is the plot of this fic and Aura. –sob- Let's see... flames are MOST welcome! -giggle- I find them deeply amusing. Please Read and Review. I'll update when I reach at least 6 reviews? Thankee's! Man... I haven't done anything in awhile... Well enjoy!

Chapter One: Memories

The platinum haired man known as Draco Malfoy sighed at the woman who lay sleeping beside him. Gently he ran his fingers through her ebony hair then along her soft, pale cheek. With a slight shiver, the now 24 year-old Draco left the comfort of his plush, silken bed and strode over to the open window. For a few minutes, he stared out across the grounds, watching the rain pound. Then quietly, he shut the window and drew the curtains closed before returning to the warmth of his bed and his wife's soft flesh. At the moment, her eyes were closed, but in his mind he would remember their vibrant color forever. As he lay his head back onto the pillows, his mind wandered back to his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To that fateful Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball that had brought him and his lady love together. Think he's with Pansy Parkinson? That he's thinking about the Yule Ball they had attended together in their fourth year? Think again…

Ten Years Ago:

"Bloody Hell. They're taking forever." Grumbled the 14 year-old boy named after Dragons. Draco Malfoy stood firmly in front of his two massive goons, Crabbe and Goyle as they waited outside with the rest of the students and staff of Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament was set to begin anew at Hogwarts this year and as the delegates from Beauxbatons had already arrived and headed inside to warm up. Now they were merely waiting for the Durmstrang students.

Even Draco had to mask his excitement at seeing the huge carriage swoop down carrying the Beauxbaton children, though he didn't bother to hide his curiosity at how the Durmstrang lot were arriving. "You know," The pale, pointed face boy proclaimed loudly. "My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang, they are much more choosy about the students they allow in. Never would a mudblood set foot into Durmstrang." He finished proudly with a particular nasty sneer towards Hermione Granger.

"Oh but Draco…" Whined the flat-faced Pansy Parkinson. "If you had gone to Durmstrang, where would Slytherin be without you?" She whimpered, hooking an arm through Draco's.

"True… I would have left a considerable gap in the talent…" Began Draco, before he was cut off by one Harry Potter.

"The only thing that would have left a gap is the size of your ego Malfoy." Snarled Harry, still reeling over the mudblood comment and Draco's looks towards Hermione.

Drawing his wand, the only thing that had stopped Draco from cursing Potter into oblivion was the steadily growing sloshing noise, gurgling up from the bottom of the lake. Looking rather furious at losing his chance, Draco turned back to watch the now bubbling water. Soon, a great whirlpool opened in the center of the lake and what appeared to be a pole with rigging shot out, followed by a very large silhouette. Draco was vaguely aware of someone yelling, proclaiming the large shadow to be a ship.

The students heard the creaking of old boards and the whip of the sails in the wind as the ship hit shore. The anchor dropped, along with the gangplank and many smaller silhouettes began to disembark. The Durmstrang lot all seemed to be rather big and bulky, but as they drew into the light, it was because of their fur coats.

Draco watched as one by one, the heavy coats were shed, revealing boys and girls around the age of 17, all dark-haired and most of them had dark eyes and pale skin. One of the girls though, was considerably smaller than the rest, for she appeared to be Draco's own age. With long, ebony toned hair, and pale skin, she fit in well with the rest of the Durmstrang lot, but what set her apart was that she had not dark brown or black eyes, but blazing emerald green orbs set under even brows. All the other students also seemed puzzled at the appearance of this young girl among so many older teens. Their puzzlement wouldn't last long, as Dumbledore was now herding them all back into the castle and into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

Soon enough, everyone was seated, with Beauxbatons joining the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang lot joining the Slytherin. Draco gave Pansy a wink, as she had offered the young girl a place with her gang of Slytherin girls. Luckily enough, the girl understood and could speak fairly decent English.

With a twinkle in his clear blue eyes, Dumbledore stood and raised his hands, waiting for the Hall to hush itself. "Welcome one and all. I do hope our Hogwarts students will gladly show our foreign guests a good time and treat them with kindness and respect. Before I go on explaining the Triwizard Tournament in further detail, there's another little announcement. As many of you may have noticed, there was one young lady that quite stood out from the rest of our friends of Durmstrang. If I could ask her to join me please?" Dumbledore beckoned to the young lady sitting beside Pansy.

The girl smiled and swept her waist-length hair off her shoulder before standing from the bench and heading up to the staff table to stand beside Dumbledore. Draco hadn't realized it, but he had been staring widely at her the entire time. Dumbledore waited until the whispers had died down once again before continuing. "I regret to inform Durmstrang, that you will be losing one of your number soon enough. Good news however for Hogwarts, we will be gaining a new transfer student." Dumbledore beamed down at the girl by his side. "Go on and introduce yourself." He muttered to her.

The ebony haired girl brushed a stray strand of hair behind an ear with her slender hands and stepped forward. "Well…" She began in a soft voice with a rich, Bulgarian accent. "My name, is Aurora Van Mihron, but I am mostly known as Aura…" The girl now known as Aura looked back at Dumbledore, then at her now former Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. Dumbledore simply beamed at her, while Karkaroff seemed not to notice her. Aura's face fell a bit as she continued. "What else is there…?" She questioned herself. "Well, I am fourteen years old, so I'm in the Fourth year."

Professor McGonagall, who strode into the Great Hall carrying a familiar stool and raggedy old hat, cut her off. Dumbledore smiled once again as the stool was set next to Aura and McGonagall stood next to it, beckoning Aura to sit. She sat and soon the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head. Confused murmurs issued up from the student body, which were ceased by McGonagall's raised hand. "Because Miss Van Mihron is joining us at Hogwarts well into the first term, she will be sorted now into her house. I assure that the house that receives her will help in her learning of the ways of Hogwarts." With that said, Professor McGonagall watched the sorting hat on Aura's head. After several long minutes of silence, the wide mouth near the brim split open and shouted a single word.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall erupted in applause and cheering, most of which coming from the Slytherin table as Aura hopped off the stool and walked back to her place, receiving many hugs from Pansy Parkinson's gang and several handshakes from the Slytherin boys. Draco, however, couldn't help but smirk over at the trio. Still grinning rather smugly, Draco turned to Aura and congratulated her on making Slytherin, assuring her that she would be most welcome. Aura returned his smile with a sweet one of her own then leaned closer to him, whispering. "Is it true, well that Harry Potter attends this school?" She asked. Draco gave a disgruntled nod.

"But don't worry, the little prat and his friends won't bother you at all, Aura." He grinned, only half listening to Dumbledore's continued speech about a Goblet of Fire and ages lines. After the Headmaster sat, to much applause and murmuring of who would make the best champions, the golden plates filled to the brim with rich foods, both familiar and foreign.

Draco grinned widely at his cronies, bragging about which girls would simply kill to be escorted to the upcoming Yule Ball by him, Dumbledore having also mentioned this during his speech. At the start of the new topic, Pansy turned to Aura with an almost challenging look in her eyes. "You know, I will most likely end up attending the Ball with Draco." She said, her puggish nose in the air.

"Err, now, who is this Draco?" Aura asked curiously over a plate of steak and steaming vegetables. Her accent causing her to slightly roll the r in his name, which caught Draco's attention. Soon the boy who had congratulated her earlier introduced himself.

"Why that would be me." He spoke up from a few seats down. "Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you." Draco flicked his icy gray gaze towards the Gryffindor table to see if Potter or any of his little friends were watching; they weren't. Either way, Draco held out a hand to Aura then gently kissed her fingers as she placed her slender hand in his.

"Malfoy… I think I've heard of you…" She tapped her chin with a finger. "Yes, your father, he is Lucius, is he not?" At Draco's nod, Aura continued. "A very generous man, you father…" Though Aura trailed off without stating why Lucius Malfoy was generous, as the conversation with the girls now turned to the different styles and colors of dress robes.

Soon after everyone was full with delicious food and drinks, the golden plates were wiped clean once again. Several Slytherins laughed at Aura's surprised little gasp and her exclamation that "they do not do that at home..." Her face promptly went pink around her cheeks and ears until Draco and Pansy hushed the laughers.

Once dismissed by Dumbledore, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students filed out into the entrance hall and out into their respective transportation. Most of the students guessed that's where the foreign students would be staying. Aura however stayed behind, she hadn't even moved from her seat. She only even looked up from the table when Pansy approached her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Coming where? I'm afraid I do not know where I am supposed to go…" She trailed off quietly, fearing more laughter from her new fellow students.

"Oh just follow me!" Pansy replied shrilly. "I'll show you how to get to the Slytherin Common room." Just as Pansy had levered Aura out of her seat, the two girls where approached by none other than Severus Snape.

"Head to the Common room Miss Parkinson." Spoke Snape in his cold, nasal voice. "I need to speak with our… newest student." Snape watched Pansy until she had disappeared from sight before turning back to Aura. "Miss Van Mihron is it?" He asked. At her nod, he continued. "I am your Head of House, Professor Snape. I also teach Potions. Since you are new to this school and lucky enough to be in my House, I will go easy on you for the first few weeks, after that though, you will be expected to perform at the same level of any other respectable Slytherin here at Hogwarts. Now follow me to the common room." With that said, Snape turned on his heel and strode out of the hall at a brisk pace, his black cloak billowing behind him as Aura trotted to keep up with his stride.

Aura soon memorized the path from the entrance hall, down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin Common Room. Roughly, Snape pushed her through the entrance and huffed off towards his office.

Timidly, Aura blinked around the sleekly designed common room. She had to admit the black furniture and marble floors were impressive as she took a seat on a plush, velvet sofa in front of the fire. She had expected most of the students to be inside their dormitories already, but poor Aura had no idea where she was supposed to stay.

Aura felt heat rise in her face once again, though it was not caused by the flames in front of her. She was alone, in a strange school, a strange country. Her family were all back in Bulgaria, she could still remember her mother's weeping eyes as she told Aura that she was being transferred to a school in another country…

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a door creaking. Turning around, Aura spotted Pansy coming out of what appeared to be girls' dormitory. "Oh, there you are Aura." She said hastily. "Come on now, its time for bed. They've added another four-poster to our dormitory, so you get to stay with us!" Pansy squealed with excitement as she lead Aura into the circular room, now positioned with six beds. Aura spotted her trunk at the end of a newer looking bed.

"I take it that one is mine?" Was all she said before falling into bed. She was asleep within moments, having been exhausted by the trip from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. Her dreams filled with a pale boy with platinum hair and a pointed face…


	2. That Fateful Ball

A/N: Here's Chapter Two! I hope you like the continuation!

Chapter Two: That Fateful Ball

Present Day:

Draco sighed softly, but winced as the woman beside him shifted in her peaceful sleep. _Don't wake… not just yet…_he thought to himself. Smiling softly as she settled down again, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against her hair in a tender kiss before slipping from the bed once again and moving over to a large, bay window looking out over the grounds of his manor. Slouching down into the well-padded window seat, Draco leaned his forehead against the cool glass, watching the rain pound on the other side of the window. He brushed back his now chin-length hair into a small ponytail, letting a few stray strands fall to shield his eyes as more memories flooded back into his mind, memories of the Yule Ball that would change his life forever.

Ten Years Ago:

"Oh Aura, this is just going to be a blast!" Shrieked Pansy as she twirled in her frilly pink dress robes, watching the fabric float about her in the mirror. "I still can't believe you turned down all those offers of dancing partners. You pretty much had your choice of the male half of Slytherin, well… besides my Draco of course." She added smugly.

Aura, who now had been at Hogwarts for almost 3 months merely shrugged and regarded her own dress robes. "Well… it's just that I'd rather go alone, that way I don't have to stick with one partner throughout the Ball." Lazily, Aura pulled her dress robes on. They were of a black, silky fabric with deep sapphire spider web designs strewn across. The bottom hem was artfully jagged and the sleeves bloomed out in a wide bell style.

Pansy merely gave her a look that suggested Aura was insane to have turned down a date and go alone. She stuck her face close to the mirror, applying pink shadow on her eyes and pink cream onto her lips and cheeks. "Well, are you coming?" She asked, waiting for Aura at the door.

Aura had been pulling out the curlers in her hair, which now cascaded down her back and framed her face in delicate ringlets. "Just about…" She swept a pearly cream over her eyelids and lined the bottoms with black before pulling strappy, heeled sandals onto her feet and viewing the whole effect in the full-length mirror. "Yes, I think I am ready now…" She stuffed her wand into the sleeve of her robes and headed out into the common room with Pansy.

As Pansy raced to Draco's side to clutch his arm, Aura gasped softly at the sight of him. He appeared as an ice prince in black velvet robes with a high collar, his platinum hair falling softly into his cold gray eyes. The velvet surrounding his form only made his skin seem paler. She gave him a small wave and took her place leaning against the door to wait until they were all ready to go up to the entrance hall.

As they left, Draco appeared to be paying more visual attention to Aura as he chatted politely to Pansy. He had to admit that while Pansy looked glowing, Aura was simply stunning. It wasn't until they reach the entrance hall and the crowd of students already gathered before the doors of the Great Hall that conversation was halted as Draco caught sight of Ron's horrid and frayed dress robes. Just about to open his mouth to spew an insult at him, he heard Pansy hiss to Aura.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!" She whispered shrilly. It wasn't until Draco spotted Aura heading over to the trio did he understand and prepared a particularly nasty insult for the whole lot of them.

"I think your dress robes are very nice Ron." Aura smiled sweetly at a now gaping Ron. Had a Slytherin actually said something nice to him? Seeing Harry, Aura performed the customary flicker of her gaze up to the scar on his forehead and back to his eyes. "Harry Potter I presume?"

"Err, yea that's me…" Was all he could say. Why wasn't she over with Malfoy's crowd, jeering at him and Ron like the rest of them?

"Well, nice to meet you two." And she left, winding her way back to a still dumbfounded Draco and a furious Pansy. Harry and Ron simply gaped at each other and shrugged.

Aura winced as Pansy grabbed her arm roughly and yanked the Bulgarian towards the back of the crowd of students. "WHAT was that?!" She snarled at Aura, who remained perfectly calm as she pried Pansy off her forearm. Aura had seemed to be the only Slytherin who never joined in on the taunting of the Gryffindors, though she did wear the infamous "SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY" badge. Though she much less often pressed it too her chest, flashing "POTTER STINKS" to the world.

"I really don't see a point in being cruel to them. They've ne'er done anything wrong to me, so why should I be mean to them?" Aura snapped at Pansy, then strolled back through the mass of students and into the Great Hall, the doors having just opened.

Still grumbling, Aura found her way to an empty table and sat down by herself. She clapped for the Weird Sisters when appropriate and turned down any offer to dance. She only showed vague interest in anything when Draco walked up to her table and sat down. "What, are you going to yell at me too?" She snapped at him.

"Actually no." He began calmly, setting a cup of punch in front of her and sipping from one himself. "I was just curious as to why you did that. Pansy won't shut up about it. She's planning to stick dungbombs in your bed, by the way." Draco added casually.

"Because it's a pointless waste of energy to torment them when they give me no reason to and I won't be forced to do it." She stated her voice far less annoyed, yet her tone still clipped.

"Just to let you know, that's not going to stop, me. I find it highly amusing. But that doesn't mean I'm going to force you…" Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Aura, would you care to dance?"

Aura opened her mouth to decline, but something inside her clicked and the opposite response came out of her lips. "I'd love too." Standing gracefully, Aura took Draco's offered arm and he led her out onto the dance floor. Spotting Pansy, Aura laughed softly at the look she was giving her. If looks could kill, Aura would certainly be a pile of ash.

Draco too, chuckled at Pansy's appalled look and soon after the somber tune was through, he grabbed Aura's hand once again and snuck the two of them out of the Great Hall. "There's something I think you'd like to see…"

Despite Aura's questions, Draco remained silent throughout their walk. After several minutes of climbing stairs and navigating dark corridors, Draco pointed his wand at what seemed to be a random door. "_Alohamora._" He muttered and the door clicked open for them. Aura stepped into the dark and empty classroom, followed by Draco who closed the door behind him.

"Draco what's…" But Draco shushed Aura by placing a finger to his lips. Still remaining silent, Draco strode through the desks and chairs to the opposite wall, opening another door, which revealed a flight of stairs. Motioning for Aura to follow him, Draco began to climb the stairs and disappeared into the dark. Aura hurried to follow him, and when she broke free of the dark, her mouth opened and she gasped with surprise.

They were on the roof of the astronomy tower; the whole of Hogwarts lay below them. Draco was leaning against one of the railings that separated them from open space. His back was to Aura, though she could see he shed his dress robes and now wore dress pants and a loose white shirt. His eyes were fixed on the scene below. They were standing above the entrance to Hogwarts. On the grounds below were thousands of tiny glittering lights, fountains shooting water in the air and a maze of rosebushes. Aura soon joined Draco by the railing, her emerald eyes wide with awe at the scene that lay before them.

Before allowing her to take a look, Draco turned and made Aura stay in front of him. "I just realized… in nearly three months, I never asked you why you transferred here in the first place. Why did you?" At this, Aura looked to her feet. Draco instantly began to apologize, but she silenced him with a smile.

"My parents… they were afraid that if I stayed at Durmstrang… that I would fall into the Dark Lord's grasp. They didn't want that for me… so they sent me here where it's safe. Surely you've heard of the dark influences in Durmstrang…" Aura shrugged him off, though her eyes were sad. "But I do miss my home…" She whispered softly.

Finally Draco gave a small smile, though the thought of his own plans to join the Death Eaters jerked in his stomach. Shaking this feeling off, he took Aura's hands in his and led her to the balcony. "This is what I wanted to show you…" He whispered, his lips barely an inch from her ear.

"Draco… it's beautiful…" She whispered, though stopping when she felt a strong arm snaking around her waist. Turning still-wide eyes to Draco, she found herself becoming lost in his stormy gray orbs. She hadn't noticed how close he had gotten…

Draco interrupted her thoughts by gently pressing his lips to hers. Just as gently, he wrapped his other arm about her waist, encasing her in a tender embrace. After her initial shock was over, Aura snaked her own arms about his neck, drawing him just a bit closer.

All too soon did Draco part for air. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that…" He began, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I've been wanting to do that for awhile…" Aura however, seemed unable to find her voice, so she simply smiled and laid her head against his chest, tucking it under his chin.

The two stayed like this for several minutes in comfortable silence until Draco spoke.

"I'm glad you came to Hogwarts Aura… thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Was the only response she offered. She could still hear music drifting up from the Great Hall seven floors below them. Gently, Draco began to sway. Aura moved with him and soon the two were silently dancing around the tower roof, Aura's head still tucked under Draco's chin. Draco though, had shifted only slightly so as to be able to rest his lips against the top of Aura's head.

Another hour or so passed in a haze as they danced and chatted on the astronomy roof. All too soon did they hear the music stop and saw the students who were outside start heading back in. "I think it's time we headed back…" Whispered Draco hesitantly. He had definitely changed tonight; he suspected his blooming feelings for Aura to be the culprit. Nevertheless, Draco would give anything to stay up in this tower forever with the ebony haired girl from Durmstrang.

Aura sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, we probably should head back…" She had the same blooming feelings for Draco and she felt if they stayed up here, then they would be able to simply freeze this perfect moment. Either way, Draco led Aura down the stairs leading to the empty classroom and down the seven floors into the dungeons and the Slytherin Common room. The sight that greeted them was not a pretty one.

The second Aura was inside the passageway, she was wrenched from Draco's grasp and into Pansy's. Aura gaped as Pansy's hand connected firmly with her cheek. Her eyes watered at the force of the slap. "You wench! You stole him from me!" Those were the only words Pansy screamed at Aura before slapping her again; this time Aura was backhanded, then storming into her dormitory. Those still in the common room heard the sound of things being thrown and soon Aura's trunk and belongings were hurled into the common room with such a forceful spell that they collided with the opposite wall and Aura's things were strewn across the room. Aura merely gaped at the scene before her for several minutes. There wasn't a sound in the common room, everyone seemed to be frozen. The silence was broken however, by Aura bursting into tears and slowly shuffling around, picking up her things. A few of the girls in Pansy's gang helped her, seeing how they grew to like Aura much more than Pansy. Several of the boys, along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, also helped her pick up her things and repair anything that had broken.

With the mess cleaned up, most of the students returned to their dormitories for the night. The few that remained were Aura, Draco the boys that shared his dormitory. "Aura… we talked about it, and you can stay in our dorm for the night." Draco whispered softly to her, motioning for the other boys to head inside and conjure a bed for her.

"No… I should just sleep out here where I belong…" Replied a still crying Aura. Clucking his tongue with sympathy, Draco pulled Aura into his arms and gently rubbed her back until she had calmed down. He smiled softly, lifting her chin to stare into her eyes.

"C'mon, we all insist that you stay in our dorm. We've even conjured up a bed for you…" She gave him a watery smile in response to his kindness and nodded slowly. Crabbe and Goyle hoisted her trunk up and carried it into the boys' dormitory. Luckily girls were allowed in there. Aura sniffled when she spotted the bed the boys had made for her. She was surprised at their kindness.

"Thank you…" She whispered, afraid anymore words would cause another flood of tears. Many of the boys just smiled back at her before falling into their beds. Draco squeezed Aura around the shoulders, planting a kiss on the top of her head before steering her into her very own four-poster bed. She drew the curtains closed and changed quickly into her nightclothes. Still sniffling, Aura squirmed under the covers and laid her head down, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Graduations

Chapter Three: Graduations

Present Day:

Draco chuckled, shaking the memories into the back of his mind. He stood from the window seat and walked back over to the bed, his form reaching a good 6' 1". Gently, he reached down and brushed the hair off of his wife's ivory face, she smiled softly in her sleep. Draco hoped her dreams were pleasant. He froze however, hearing shifting and soft murmuring in the next room. Grabbing his wand, he bolted as silently as possible towards the noise, then chuckled after opening the door. "Mother, what are you doing up at this hour?" Narcissa Malfoy smiled up at her son.

"He was crying, so I warmed up a bottle for him." She replied from her seat at the edge of the crib. She motioned to the tiny little bundle in her arms and Draco merely chuckled again. "Mum, you shouldn't have gotten up for that. He's my job to take care of."

"Oh I know, but I remember holding you when you were this young, your father watching from the doorway…" She trailed off as another figure appeared in the room. "Speak of the devil." Narcissa grinned.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, nodding to his son and bending to kiss his wife on the cheek. His face was weathered and weary, as the past ten years had not been easy on him. Lucius had served a term of 5 years in Azkaban for his services to the Dark Lord, of whom none of the Malfoys followed anymore, their family having seen the error of their old ways when Draco had finished his years at Hogwarts.

Chuckling softly, Lucius levered his wife from her chair. "Come now Narcissa, leave young Thomas alone with his father." With that, Lucius handed the tiny baby over to Draco and led his wife from the room.

Draco looked down at his gurgling son and grinned. The young lad had Draco's eyes and his mother's ebony hair. The child was barely a year old, but Draco was still smitten with his son, Thomas Malfoy. Trying to be as silent as possible, Draco headed over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. Gently he began to rock his son until the gurgling had stopped and his tiny gray eyes had closed with sleep.

Though his young son was already sleeping soundly, Draco continued to rock back and forth, thought after thought filling his mind. He was thinking of his graduation party, after leaving Hogwarts and his father proudly denouncing the entire family from the Dark Lord's grasp.

Seven Years ago:

With a rush, the entirety of the Malfoy family and the very small portion of the Black family silenced themselves as their head of house, Lucius Malfoy stood and raised his goblet. "I am proud to announce, that while he did not reach status of Head Boy," Lucius gave a wink to his 17-year-old son Draco, who merely scowled playfully. "I am still very proud that he has successfully graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The family roared with applause as Draco stood and took a bow. The young woman beside him clapping loudest of all.

"Now now Father, you've forgotten about the rest of my year-mates attending this party." Draco chuckled.

"Of course, how silly of me!" Lucius laughed heartily. One by one, the 17-year-olds stood as their host called out their names. "Crabbe, Goyle, Miss Parkinson of course. We are honoring several families here today." Lucius beamed at the cheering families of the former students. "And I think Miss Van Mihron deserves applause as well."

A roar came from a small section of grass where several witches and wizards were huddled, dressed in Bulgaria's colors. Aura's parents, aunts, uncles and even her younger brother had traveled to the Malfoy's manor to celebrate their daughter's graduation.

After the clapping and cheering had subsided, the teenagers were free to roam about the grounds, mingling and having fun at their own graduation party. Lucius and Narcissa, of course, headed over to greet the Van Mihron family. Aura was currently speaking in rapid Bulgarian to her father and her tiny younger brother was staring with immense interest at Lucius's snake-head cane. The blonde man grinned down at the little boy and handed the cane over.

It was then that Aura realized she had company. "Oh! Forgive him Mr. Malfoy." She smiled apologetically "Oh, thank Mr. Malfoy Aximoph for letting you play with his cane." Aura smiled down at her younger brother, who blushed and ducked his little head in a bow.

"Thank you Mister." He stated in a clear, proud voice. The adults around him chuckled, for the boy was no older than 4. He had the same ebony hair and pale skin as the rest of his family, but his eyes differed from his older sister's. Instead of a brilliant emerald green, they were a stunning sapphire. Narcissa merely beamed at the child and scooped him up.

"Oh aren't you precious!" She smiled as Aximoph giggled happily. "And what pretty eyes you have."

Lucius then turned his back on his wife and introduced himself to the couple standing before him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He spoke clearly, in case they didn't understand very much English. It was the father that answered. His accent was thick, but he spoke surprisingly excellent English.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. It is also a pleasure to meet you. I am Cysero Van Mihron." The man held a hand out to Lucius and the two shared a friendly handshake. "This is my wife, Mishka." Lucius noticed that Mishka had the same blue eyes as Aximoph, and that Aura shared her green eyes with her father. He also noticed the fleeting glances Aura was making towards his own son and decided to help her out a bit by steering her family away to show them the grounds. The moment they were out of sight, Aura bolted for Draco's side.

Draco happily threw his arms about her and spun her around before setting her down to share a kiss. Aura merely laughed, returned his kiss and stuck her tongue out at Pansy. She still held a grudge against Aura for taking Draco from her, but Aura didn't care. She had her man and that was all that really mattered to her.

"Do you think our parents will get along?" Aura asked, worry hinting at the back of her emerald eyes. She didn't need to ask about Aximoph, since her little brother was already smitten with Draco's mother.

"I think our parents will get along beautifully." Draco assured her, smiling twinkling gray eyes at her. This was the girl he had given up a lot for. The power he would have gained joining Lord Voldemort. He still occasionally longed for that power, but those longings were quickly defeated by thoughts of Aura's smile. He had given up being a Death Eater, and though it was far too late to get his father out of trouble, Draco had convinced him that what they were doing couldn't possible do any good for them. That eventually, Voldemort would be defeated and they would be left to rot away in Azkaban if they didn't change their ways. Lucius was sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban in exchange for the names of powerful Death Eaters. He was currently still serving his sentence, but was allowed a day of freedom for his son's graduation party. He'd be returning to the wizard prison later that evening.

To Draco, the memory of the day he refused the Dark Arts still rang clear in his mind. He remembered telling Aura of his plans, of all the power they would soon gain. But he felt the sting of rejection when Aura refused to have anything more to do with him. She had even struck him across the face and simply refused to even look at him. Draco had thought he could move on, that he could return to Pansy and move on with his life, gaining the power he so deeply wanted. But he couldn't, he tried, but he could never get that ebony hair and those emerald green orbs out of his mind. The anger they held in their depths had haunted him until he swore to himself, his family and to Aura that he would never again dabble in the Dark Arts. He renounced all of his followings of the Dark Lord and even managed to convince most of his family that what they were doing was wrong. That their current lifestyle couldn't possibly hold a happy ending. And he was right.


	4. Proposals and Ceremonies

Chapter Four: Proposals and Ceremonies.

Present Day:

Draco chuckled softly to himself and to his sleeping child. It was true; the memory of her angry eyes still haunted him, even though that day was so many years ago. But the memory that still haunted him the most was his vow to never again follow Lord Voldemort, he had been right about everything he had said so long ago, and he and the rest of his family would be forever grateful that they had changed there ways.

As Draco stood and set his son in his little crib, more thoughts came flooding back, hate-filed thoughts. Though he no longer followed the Dark Lord, Draco was still spiteful of Harry Potter, having defeated the Dark Lord once and for all around the time they left Hogwarts. No one in the Malfoy family ever mentioned those dark times, and it was all for the best.

Draco shot a disdainful glare at the mirror hanging on the wall opposite, shocked that he hadn't worn such an expression since he and Potter had last met. He shook those thoughts out if his mind.

Heading out into the hall, Draco felt a rumbling in his stomach. Laughing softly, he turned away from his son's room and headed down the dark staircase into the equally dark kitchen, the cook having gone home several hours ago. He lit the room with a mumble and began rummaging through the pantry. It was then that he caught sight of a most unusual dish. The china had been a gift from a very unexpected person and brought new memories flooding back to Draco. Memories of the day he proposed, of the wedding, and of the person giving him the strange dish.

Four Years Ago:

Everywhere they went the young couple turned heads. Theirs was the kind of love that warmed the hearts of many. The platinum-haired man, gazing softly at the ebony-haired woman as he raised her fingers to his lips. The woman's emerald eyes would crinkle at the corners as she smiled at the man by her side. On they would walk; hands linked together gently, the woman looking at the ground as she blushed. The man whispering silly things into her ear before kissing her cheek. Occasionally they would look up to the sky as it changed from clear blue to a steely gray. Great thunderclouds began rolling overhead, but the couple paid no mind.

Yes it's true, since their meeting nearly 6 years ago, Draco Malfoy and Aura Van Mihron have been inseparable. Meeting Aura had greatly changed the once bitter and cold Draco. He was now caring and sensitive, even going as far as to befriend a certain Ronald Weasley after their graduation from Hogwarts 3 years ago. Though nothing could get him to be friendly to Harry Potter, that much Aura simply didn't bother with.

On they walked, still ignoring the threatening rumbles from the sky. They were celebrating Aura's 20th birthday with a simple trip to Hogsmeade. Various witches and wizards would wave to the couple for they were well known. Mostly because nearly everyone knew of the Malfoys and their sole heir Draco, they were merely polite to Aura because she was Draco's love.

Aura and Draco yelped as icy rain poured down on them, soaking them thoroughly within minutes. Since they had been strolling near the Shrieking Shack, their only choice was to huddle under the branched of a nearby willow and hoped they didn't get any wetter than they already were. Draco burst into laughter, falling against the sturdy tree bark and sliding down to sit on a root. Still laughing, he pulled the soaked Aura into his lap and nuzzled her gently. Aura giggled and wiped the hair from Draco's forehead. "You're all wet…" She whined playfully.

Draco rolled his level gray eyes. "Yes dear, I'm very well aware of that… so are you!" He tickled her fiercely about her ribs, causing her to shriek and bolt out into the rain. Draco was forced to run after her and soon the two were engaged in a very muddy game of tag, often catching one another by tackling the other into the mud as the rain poured down around them. Within minutes, Draco's hair was caked so thick it seemed to be brown naturally and both of their normally pale faces were flushed from the running and covered in mud. Draco just continued laughing until he couldn't anymore and fell onto his back with a squelching noise.

Aura giggled and plopped down on her stomach beside her man, brushing the muddy hair from her eyes as Draco fumbled unnoticed with something in his pocket. Gracefully, he sat up and pulled Aura into his lap, his eyes serene and his face gentle as he kissed her on her lips.

Finally he worked up the courage to remove the tiny velvet box from his pocket and present it to her. "Aura… there's something I wanted to ask you." He began, his voice barely a whisper by her ear. "A lot of people… well they never thought that we would be able to last this long…" It was true. Draco had always heard bets whispered in the corridors of Hogwarts on when he and Aura would finally break up, unfortunate for the betters, it never happened. "But we overcame those odds and here we are today, sitting in the mud and rain outside of Hogsmeade, covered in muck and laughing our bums off." He stopped as he and Aura laughed at their own position. Draco soon sighed and plowed on. "I… have never felt so strongly for anyone before I met you Aura. All those years ago, when I thanked you for coming to Hogwarts, I meant every word I said that day. And I mean every word I say now."

With a thumb, Draco flicked open the tiny box to reveal a simple silver band in the shape of a serpent with its mouth open. The serpent's eyes were miniscule emeralds, but the highlight was in its open mouth. Between the tiny fangs rested a perfect, white diamond.

"Aura, will you marry me?"

It took several long, silent minutes for what Draco had said to sink in. Slowly, Aura blinked eyes that suddenly stung. She accepted the ring with hands that shook and soon enough, she threw her arms about Draco and the two went tumbling through the mud and rain once again. When they stopped rolling, Aura found Draco's lips with her own and after a breathless kiss, she nodded. "Of course I will…" Was all she said.

Present Day:

Draco chuckled as he munched on his freshly made peanut butter sandwich. He still had a tiny scar near his left eyebrow where he had been raked across a stone during that tumble through the mud. He could have easily gotten rid of it, but nothing would make him. He cherished every moment, every memory of that time, even a tiny little scar that was only noticeable to anyone close enough to rub noses with Draco. That of course, was a pleasure he only granted to Aura.

His eyes drifted again to the peculiar dish in the china cabinet. Its shining white surface was plain, save for a drawing in the center. Ron had given it to Draco as a wedding gift, and even the mere sight of the dish made Draco laugh out loud. Ron had given it to him as a way of saying they were truly friends and nothing in the past mattered anymore. Draco knew this because the picture in the center was that of a slug, a cheerful reminder of a curse Ron had once tried on Draco in their second year, only to have it backfire on Ron himself, making him spew out slugs. The thought of his face when he opened that gift made Draco remember the happiest day of his life. It was the day he and Aura were made one, the day they were married.

Three Years Ago:

It was a cool summer day, the temperature a comfortable 70 degrees. Despite the cool temperature and a gentle breeze, the 21-year-old Draco Malfoy was sweating profusely. He was pacing with nerves as his best man; Ronald Weasley chased after him, trying to straighten his tuxedo.

"Oh for crying out loud Draco, we've been friends for over 5 years and this is the first time I've ever seen you so nervous." Ron finally had to curse Draco in order to get him to stand still. "_Petrificus totalus._" Ron laughed and caught the petrified Draco and leaned him against the wall, ignoring the glares he earned from Draco. "Oh shut up, this is the only way you'll stand still long enough!" Deftly, Ron ran his fingers over Draco, smoothing any wrinkle and tying his bow tie.

With Draco finally straightened up enough to be presentable, Ron lifted the curse and the two shared a laugh. "You know, it's funny Ron. Who'd have thought that you of all people would be the best man at my wedding? I would've thought Crabbe or Goyle to be, if only they hadn't gotten themselves caught." Draco sighed and shook his old friends out of his mind. Unlike like the Malfoys, their families hadn't left the ways of the Dark Lord and in turn earned themselves life imprisonment in Azkaban.

Ron gripped his shoulder in an apologetic way. "Don't worry mate. I know it may hurt, but they got what they deserve, because they refused to change where you had. I'm glad you changed Draco."

Draco grinned sheepishly. "Thank Aura for that, her eyes still haunt me when I told her of my plans to rise to power." Draco shuddered and shook that thought to the back of his head as well.

Soon the door opened and Ron excused himself as Draco's parents entered. Narcissa embraced her son, holding a handkerchief to her eyes as she wept. "Oh my little boy is all grown up!" She wailed. Lucius chuckled. His face was more weathered than ever, as proof of his years in Azkaban. Once again he had been granted a small parole in order to attend his only son's wedding. He gripped his son's shoulder with a hand that shook.

"I'm proud of you Draco, of everything you've become and everything you're going to become." He beamed at his son, not surprised that their eyes were at the same level.

"Thanks Father… that means a lot to me…" This earned a new round of sobs from Narcissa. Draco chuckled and patted his mother on her back. "Hush now mum, you're not losing a son so stop wailing in my ear." Narcissa finally released her boy and managed a watery smile.

"I know, I'm gaining a new daughter. I still can't help blubbering on such a momentous occasion." Narcissa smiled at her son once again before letting Lucius steer her out of the room to leave Draco alone in the scant minutes before he would see his bride.

Little did he know that just down the hall, his bride was pacing just as nervously as he was. "Oh Ginny!" Cried Aura, trying not to smudge her black eyeliner and pearly white shadow. "What if he changes his mind at the altar?" She wrung her hands nonstop until Ginerva Weasley pried them apart.

"Aura, don't worry, once he sees you he'll never want to be away from you again!" Ginny was telling her the truth. Aura looked like an angel in a long, strapless satin gown. Its bodice resembled a corset all lace and satin. The corset top flowed into a full skirt with a long train. Her hair was a mass of ebony curls, which cascaded, unbound to her waist in soft ringlets. She wore a simple veil to cover her hair and face from view until Draco would lift the front veil free. Ginny couldn't help but sigh. "You look gorgeous enough to break any unbound heart in that garden." She grinned as Aura hugged her.

"Thank you Ginny, you've been a huge help."

"No problem, no get out there and marry that man!" Aura laughed as Ginny ran off to find her seat. Turning back to the mirror, Aura made a few last minute adjustments to her veil and hair. The moment she heard the organ start, Aura met her father and proceeded down the aisle to her waiting groom.

Later that night:

If one were to open the doors of the ballroom inside the Malfoy home they would be greeted with a boisterous noise. People were everywhere, celebrating the union between Draco and Aura, whose surname was now Malfoy. The happy couple themselves sat at the high table as others presented them with wedding gifts.

Draco eyed the gift Ron had given them with playful suspicious. "Oh just open it Draco!" He joked with a laugh.

As Draco peeled off the wrapping paper, it was obviously a dish of some sort. He had to pull it close to his face to see the design painted in the center and when he did, he roared with laughter. Aura merely furrowed her brow in confusion and took the dish from her new husband. "What on Earth…" She muttered, for painted in the center was a slug.

"Oh… thank you Ron, that's priceless!" Draco grinned up at his newfound comrade. At Aura's quizzical glance, he plowed on to explain. "See, in our second year, Ron and I were horrible enemies. Earlier in that year, Ron had broken his wand, nearly snapped the thing in half. I think I called Hermione a mudblood and he went berserk." Malfoy winced at the harsh look Hermione shot him at the word mudblood, but grinned in apology and continued on. "He meant to make ME spew slugs out, but the hex backfired and hit him instead. You were coughing up slugs for at least a few hours, right Ron?"

"Yeah, a few hours at least. It eventually wore off, but I was just thinking about it the other day and asked Hermione to paint the slug on the china plate." Ron grinned sheepishly as Aura laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ron and Hermione, the dish will be a treasure for us."

Ron's ears went slightly red at the affectionate kiss and he quickly excused himself back to Hermione.

Present Day:

Draco chuckled once again at the thought of when he had first opened that gift. Aura had been right, it HAD become a treasure to them. Still chuckling softly and grinning, Draco put his plate on the countertop and doused the candle that lit the room. As silently as he could, he checked in on his son. Happy that the tiny lad was still sleeping, Draco made his way back into his own room.

About to head straight to bed, a silhouette in the window stopped him. He pulled out his wand again and advanced on the stranger. As he moved closer, a bolt of lightening lit the room and he saw the figure of his wife replace the shadow. Smiling happily, Draco snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. He planted a tender kiss on her neck when she jumped to assure her that it was him.

"Weren't you able to sleep my love?" Aura asked Draco softly.

"No, it got a bit chilly, then I just got around to thinking." He smiled again when she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms about his waist. She stood barely on tip-toe to plant a loving kiss onto Draco's lips before gazing lazily into his steel gray eyes with her own emerald green.

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" She asked when they parted. Draco quickly brought their lips together again before answering.

"Just memories Aura… about a girl from Durmstrang who changed my life and stole my heart…"

The End

Well there you have it folks! The final chapter of The Girl from Durmstrang up for your enjoyment. I really can't believe how long it took me to get it up, even though it's been finished for awhile. Please review it!


End file.
